


The Hunt Is On

by Ironichydra



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impostors are aliens, MIRA is greedy, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironichydra/pseuds/Ironichydra
Summary: A big-game hunter comes to the decision that their next expedition needs to be one with blood-thirsty killer aliens.I'm already done with this story, so I'll be posting one chapter each day until it's done.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> While I was posting the chapters for my other story 'In a world of Grey' I decided I'd make another story.  
> So I made another story.  
> Took me six days to write this story. You know, quantity over quality, right?  
> Anyway, this story is probably written in another way than my other story, but I hope it's not too bad.  
> I'm already done with the story, so I'll be posting one chapter each day, until it's finished.  
> Also, the next chapter will be more like Among Us.

It was a pretty normal morning when the owner of the city's biggest and finest house, Viktor K. Robertson, went through his aptly named “trophy room”, letting his gaze glide across the mounts and stuffed animals that lined the walls. The greatest and most glorious collection of all times, if you asked Viktor, all his “friends” collections paled in comparison. Moose, Tiger, Elephant, all of Earth’s big game he had as a trophy mount, their head mounted on a wooden panel for him to show to the world. It had been a long time ago, and he had long since stopped hunting them, the hunts all the same, boring. No, the animals of Earth had fallen out of fashion, with most Viktor and many of the people like him having begun spending their almost unlimited fortune on trips to exotic planets in the search of interesting and dangerous megafauna. Jacs on Gyrelia, Knidras from Injor, even the mysterious voralicons that had roamed around the fifth starcluster, a head from each already mounted on the wall, a testament to Viktors adventures beyond the safety of his homeworld.

But even that hadn’t lasted for very long when each time the expedition had to be more dangerous and exciting than the last. What had once been something he could only dream of was now as great as hunting a wet sponge. No, the universe had practically been emptied of opportunities, no more was the endless expanse, the final frontier, a place of endless possibilities. Even when a new planet was discovered and opened for public travel, it would only last so long before it too was deemed old.

In the end, he had resorted to navigating the not-so-accepted community of people called “criminals”, mainly those who were experienced in the art of smuggling and illegal travel. It went as you could expect, with Viktor ending up bored after just a few months, no more faraway planets to set foot on. At least none with life. That was the problem with the universe. Too few planets had life on them, and if they had they’d probably be full of fluffy creatures or regular tiger-like ones, just in a different color.

In the end, what had happened was exactly what he had feared for so long: that at one point there simply would be no challenges left for him, what had once been his greatest goals was now mere filler between his larger quirries.

Some would say it was time for him to just stay at home and enjoy his fortune. Get a golf-club or a jink-staff and go do some old-man sports. Not that he was old, 150 years was a pretty young age for someone as rich as him. But Viktor wasn’t ready to stop. No, someone so used to living the dangerous life of a big-game hunter would end up sitting in their house getting drunk or something like that. But apparently, that was his life now, going around his house and looking at his past victories while drinking a bottle of scotch or an expensive wine.

And today was no different, except he had opted for a small glass of ice tea with a piece of lemon in it.

As he walked out of the room, leaving his drink at a random table along the way, he went to the house's entrance as today was the first day of the month, the time the mail-ship arrived at the planet, bringing news from all over the galaxy. Taking on his fine blue-dyed tronix-fur coat, he opened the doors that led to the outside and went out onto the small path that would bring him to the main street. Strolling along the granite-covered trail, he soon got to the nearby newspaper vendor. Not that he needed to, he could get the news sent directly to his house, paper or digital, his choice, but by walking, at least he would have something to do.

After having walked all the way through the various streets, he reached the small building that was the local newspaper shop. The shopkeeper was, as always, half-sleeping, his eyes drooping and half slung over the desk.

“You’re sleeping on the work?” Viktor asked as he knocked on the wall to wake the lazy man up.  “H - huh?” The man said as he jumped up from his half-lying half-standing position and tried to act like he was awake and fully aware of the situation.

“Shame on you. You think I’m paying you for your dreams?” Viktor said in a mocking tone.

“I’m sorry, sir.” The man quickly apologized and straightened up.

“Very well. I hope this will not happen again.” He said as he looked at the various papers, each with their own colorful mismatch of headlines and pictures.

“Could I please get the 'Game Track'?”

“Of course, Sir, just give me a moment to get it.” The shopkeeper said, then went away from the desk to fetch the magazine to Viktor.

As he waited, he let his gaze glide across the multiple colorful newspapers and magazines, all of them with hideous front pages that would leave the onlookers eyes permanently damaged. Yet, there was something that caught his eyes. ‘The science of the universe’. A science magazine. Not one he had seen before, must be brand new. Or maybe John had finally realized that there should be a magazine on the storefront that wasn’t a patchwork of random pictures and headlines. No, this one had a nicely looking front page with a title ‘The science of the universe’, a small line under it ‘Special edition: the pest of the cosmos’ and a single picture depicting one of those astronauts from MIRA with a brightly colored suit. Except that this one wasn’t exactly normal, with its stomach region opened up, revealing a mouth lined with sharp teeth and a gigantic tongue.

“Here you go, sir.” The vendor had come back with Viktors magazine, putting it on the wooden desk.

“What a time to pick up a bunch of glued-together paper.” Was his response, causing the man to back away as if he had been threatened.

“I am sorry, sir. I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Could I please get that one too?” Viktor pointed at the ‘The science of the universe’, completely ignoring the shopkeepers apology.

“Of course, Sir.” He said as he hurriedly took one from below the desk and handed it to Viktor, who in turn took out some coins from his pockets and gave to the man. “Thank you, sir.” the man said as Viktor turned around with his two papers.

Exiting the shop, Viktor looked at both ‘Game Track’ and ‘The science of the universe’. Usually he would read half of ‘Game Track’ on his way home, but he might as well check out ‘The science of the universe’. It wasn’t really something that interested Viktor, but at this point he was willing to read about rocks if it just meant something to do. Besides, it wasn’t some kind of cluttered gossip-focused slanter magazine like most.

Opening the magazine, Viktor was met with a nicely made index, showing what was in the different sections of it.

‘The discovery of the impostor’

Reading through the text, Viktor didn’t even notice what happened on his way back home, so engulfed by the text that he even forgot to take off his coat. Getting his reading glasses, since this was actually pretty small text, he found his favorite chair, the one made of ebony and real leather from an extinct species, and continued reading the intriguing story about the impostors.

‘The most dangerous creature in the universe’

How come he never heard about this creature? The text presented it as common knowledge, especially among poor people who had to take pathetic jobs at the MIRA-coorporation.

Viktor got up from the chair. How unfair that only second-rate people were told about these creatures. Finding his antique phone, he dialed his lawyer, a fine man known as “Edward Blerk”, who had been his most trusted friend and assistant throughout the last 82 years.

“Edward, it’s me, Viktor.”

“Oh hey, old chap, how’s it going.”

“Listen, I need your help with something.”

“Another one of your crazy hunts to some far-away planet?”

“No no, it’s not one of my expeditions. And stop calling them crazy hunts!”

“Of course, of course. I am sorry, I forgot my manners. Now, what is it you need my help with?”

“I need you to get a job at MIRA”

There was a small pause.

“A job at MIRA? Are you serious?”

“Yes, of course I’m serious!”

“Okay, okay, it’s just not really what you normally request of me.”

“But can you get me one? A job at MIRA.”

“Of course, it should be easy enough. But may I ask you why you suddenly want such a shoddy job?”

“I wish to hunt an impostor”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor boards the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter that resembles Among Us.  
> Well, I hope this story isn't too bad.

It was early morning, the sun rising above the enormous buildings of the city on the horizon. Two men, one wearing a blue spacesuit while the other one had a fine jacket known as a ‘tuxedo’, were standing near a launchpad, a shuttle in the center.

“Viktor, are you sure you want to do this?” The one with the tuxedo asked.

“Of course I am sure. Do you see me as someone who doesn’t think things through, Edward?” the one with the blue suit, Viktor, replied.

“No, of course not.” Edward apologized. Viktor was a good friend, but he was a bit inconsiderate sometimes.

“Wait, tell me again, what was this for?” Viktor said and pointed at a flat black object.

“It’s your tablet. Every crewmate has one. It’s used for completing some of the tasks they get.” He quickly continued before Viktor could interrupt him “It’s got some additional features that a normal one doesn’t have, like turning off the lights, shutting doors and some other stuff too, should it be necessary.”

“Ah, of course, good thinking.” the blue-suited man said as he pressed the button that turned it on. “And it’s got a touch screen? Haven’t used one of those since my 71th birthday.”

“Maybe we should go over the plan again?” Edward suggested.

“So you don’t think I can remember what you told me just five hours ago? Whatever, go ahead, explain it all again.”

“Okay, so this is your helmet.” He said pointing towards the orb-like thing on the ground next to Viktor.

“I’m not dumb, I know what a helmet is!”

“If you would let me finish, I was going to say that your helmet has a special night-vision visor built in. It allows you to see in the dark.”

“Hmm”

Edward sighed before continuing.

“In your suit is a concealed pocket which holds your knife. It’s located at your right hip and can cut through most materials found on the spaceship thanks to its special coating.”

Viktor fumbled at his hip, until finally locating the hidden weapon.

“On your left one is a silenced gun. It has around 10 bullets, after which you’ll need to reload.”

“And where do I find these bullets?”

“They’re located in your Oxygen pack. Normally the whole pack is filled with compressed oxygen, but this one got a superior recycling module, meaning we got room for storage.”

“Anything else?”

“Your suit is armored, though I hope you’re not going to get a use out of it.”

“So if the impostor attacks me, I survive?”

“Lets just say there’s a higher chance of you surviving …”

“Well, guess that was it. Can we start now?”

“Are you sure you do not want to know which of them is the impostor? We went through all of the logs and …”

“I am sure - I wouldn’t want to stalk a kangaroo on a tundra … likewise, I would like to do this in the impostor's natural habitat.”

“Okay, but just so you know, this is rather dangerous.”

“It would be a bit boring if it wasn’t, am I right?”

“It’s just that unlike all of your other expeditions, no one will be able to help you if something goes wrong.”

“I’ll be fine, Edward. Stop whining like you’re still 10 years old.” With that, he turned around and went for the shuttle.

“Hey, wait! We didn’t go over all of the basics!” Edward said while pulling Viktor back.

“You’re treating me like this is the first time I’ve tried this.”

“This is the first time, Viktor! This is nothing like what you’ve ever done before! This is not a leisure hunt, this … this … this is a warzone!”

“Fine, tell me what I need to know. But you better hurry, the shuttle is set to leave soon.”

“Viktor, please, I don’t want this to be the last time I see you.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll listen.”

“Viktor, this is important, I need you to actually listen, not just pretend like you’re doing.”

“I am, I wouldn’t lie to a friend.”

Edward looked at him for a moment, before continuing his explanation.

“That” He pointed to the shuttle “shuttle will bring you to the ship. It’s called “The Extrestia” and is a class 3 long-travel cargo ship. The crew is mostly new crewmates, with a few veterans. Your fake name will be “William Shardvik”, though I doubt you’re going to use it as crewmates are referred to by color. Your age is 29, and you’re their blue crewmate.”

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious.”

Edward ignored his statement.

“You’ve been on five missions before this. The point of this one is to repair the ship so it can be used by a full crew again. They do not know there is an impostor on the ship, since MIRA isn’t prioritising preventing impostor attacks, but rather expect the crew to be able to deal with it on their own.”

“Only five?”

“The average amount of missions is 6, so it’s actually pretty high.”

“To think that anyone would take a job like this.”

“Anyway, you will be assisting the crew in their mission. Once you figure out which one of them is the impostor, you will need to dispose of it in a way the crew doesn’t notice, since they will assume you’re an impostor if they see you kill it. Just hide its body in one of the containers that can be found on the dropship.”

“What if the crew sees it’s an impostor before I take its life?”

“Won’t work, normal MIRA procedure is to throw them overboard.”

“Such waste. Well, I guess it’s time to get on board.”

“One last thing: If one of the crew dies, the crew will, by MIRA policy, cast a vote. Whoever gets the most votes gets thrown overboard. It’s used to ensure that one person’s paranoia doesn’t make them take out their suspect. Another reason why you can’t let the crew know when you take out the impostor.”

“Got it, now can I go?”

“Yes, Viktor, you can go now. Just … promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I’ll do my best. Don’t worry about me, I’ve been on a lot of dangerous expeditions, and I’m still alive.”

As Viktor was about to leave, Edward grabbed him and pulled him into what could best be described as a hug, with him clapping Viktor’s back twice. “See you in a month.” With that, he separated from the mildly embarrassed man and turned around while waving.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Viktor said as he too turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

Once he reached the shuttle, he put his helmet on and walked into the tiny spaceship. It consisted of an octogonal room with a door in the wall opposite of the entrance. On each of the walls next to that wall 5 seats were attached. The left side was empty, but on the right side 3 seats were taken, a green, red and yellow crewmate occupying them. The yellow one waved at Viktor, while the red one glared at him. The green one was asleep, it seemed.

“Hi, you must be Blue!” the one in yellow said while smiling.  
“And you must be ‘Yellow’ …” He said in a sarcastic tone. Yellow didn’t seem to notice.

“Yes! I’m Yellow. And this is Green and Red.” Yellow said as she pointed to the two persons, one on each side. “White is in the cockpit, about to set the steering, and when the rest of the crew arrives, we’ll fly to the ship.”

“Aha, I see.” Viktor said as he went over to the opposite end of the ship. No way he’d sit next to such people. He chose the seat at the end of the row, so he would only have a single person next to him.

Soon after, a brown astronaut entered, seating themself at the other end of the row Viktor was at.

“So, is this your first time?” Yellow asked no one in particular. The brown astronaut, who would probably go by “Brown”, quickly answered “No, it’s my fourth time. What about you?”

“My first time in space, but both of my friends, Green and Red, have been on one mission.”

“That explains your uber-positive attitude. Ha, that’s going to stop soon, just wait until we get there, you’ll see the reality of the world.” Brown sneered, causing Yellow to stop smiling, instead looking like she might begin crying at any moment.

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Red exclaimed.

“My problem is that she thinks this is going to be some kind of picnic! It’s not! I’ve seen my friends get torn apart by freaking alien freaks, so just shut up and stay quiet!” Brown retorted.

“You say one more word, and I’ll come over and show you how fast a man can bleed out.” Red showed Brown a clenched fist.

“Red, please, we shouldn’t argue about stuff like that.” Yellow pleaded.

“I’d like to see you try!” Brown taunted.

“Please, can we not just sit in our own seats and ignore each other, instead of flinging threats at each other's faces as if we were street thugs.” Viktor suddenly said, having had enough of these men's petty ‘conversation’.

Everyone, excluding the sleeping Green, looked at Viktor, Red and Brown as if he had thrown an insult at them, Yellow with hope in her eyes.

Suddenly a person went into the dropship, this time a Tan one, causing the angry men to forget about Viktor. He quickly went over to Brown and sat next to him, with Brown looking visibly annoyed at the new arrival, who looked very nervous.

Next came a purple colored crewmate, who quickly sat down next to Tan. No one, not even Yellow, said anything. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors in the wall between those with chairs opened, a white crewmate walking out. He had a captains hat on top of his helmet.

“Great, it seems like most of us are here already. I’m White, your captain for this mission.”

“That’s kinda obvious, isn’t it?” Purple asked, prompting an angry glare from the captain. “What, just saying.” He said sheepishly.

“When are the rest gonna come?” Red asked the captain.

“We just gotta wait, my friend.” Purple replied, again prompting another angry glare from the captain.

“They should be here soon.” White said.

“Yeah, dude, they should be here soon.” Green, who had just woken up, added.

Shortly after, a cyan-suited woman hurried inside the shuttle, a small child in tow.

“Sorry, I overslept and had to run all the way” She said as she quickly strapped herself to the seat next to Red, clutching the small child, which at full height was shorter than the height of her legs.

“Seriously, we’re gonna have a child with us?” Red asked.

“Dude, children are nice, no need to flame on it.” Green said, looking and sounding like he might fall asleep at any moment.

Could it get any worse? A crew which consisted of morons, aggressive idiots and a child.

Suddenly a person sat down next to him. He had been so focused on the other crewmates that he hadn’t seen that another one had arrived.

“Hello, I’m Orange.” the person next to him said, and extended a hand towards Viktor. Did he really expect him to shake hands with a total stranger?

“Oh, sorry, didn’t know you didn’t do handshakes.” Orange apologized. “So, how are you doing? Wanna buddy up?”

“I’m doing fine, thanks, and what does ‘budding up’ mean?”

“Oh, it’s a term we use. Is this your first mission?”

“No, it’s my sixth.”

“Great MIRA, how have you been on five missions and still don’t know what that means?”

“I -” Viktor didn’t even get time to reply before Orange slung an arm behind Viktor’s head, letting it fall down along Viktor’s right side, and leaned up against him.

“Don’t worry, bud, I’m gonna help you understand how things work here.”

Okay, it definitely could get worse.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just doing tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the way conversations is written in this story isn't too confusing.

As the shuttle connected to “ The Extrestia ”, it made a shake, causing some of the crewmates to emit small yelps. During the hour-long ride through the atmosphere and in space, all Viktor could think of was how _great_ it would be when they finally reached their destination. The whole time, Orange had just rambled on about his past missions and his life. How a 25-year old man could talk for hours was a mystery to him, and he almost couldn’t be happier when the shuttle’s doors opened, granting the crew their first sight of the place they would spend their next week in.

“Everyone, may I please get your attention!” White, who was now standing in the center of the dropship, announced.

“When you say it that loudly, it’s bound to grab our attention.” Purple commented.

White ignored Purple and continued.

“As you all know, we’re here on a repair mission, so we’ll have some tasks to do.”

He let his gaze glide across the entire crew, ensuring they were all listening before he continued.

“But that does not mean it is all we have to do. There is a small possibility there will be an impostor among us, and since we’re here for a week, we’ll have to be careful and watch out for each other.”

“Ha, you mean BIG possibility.” Brown said as he smirked.

“Shut up, Brown, no one likes to hear your pessimistic opinion.” Red snapped.

“Yeah, dude, like, no one likes hearing you.” Green mumbled, still sounding like he might fall asleep at any time.

“Will all of you just shut up and let the captain speak?” Cyan suddenly yelled, causing all of the assembled crew to stop talking.

“Thank you, Cyan.” White mumbled “As I said, we’ll need to keep an eye out for impostors. If you see someone who is not human, don’t hesitate to call an emergency. To those of you who are new, to call an emergency you just press the big red button that's located at the center table. Be careful, though, as you can only press it once a day.”

He let his gaze glide across the crew once again.

“Any questions before we enter?”

“Yes, I have one!” Yellow hastily said, while sticking her arm into the air.

White turned his attention to Yellow.

“Why can we only press it once a day?”

“It’s to ensure that it’s only used for emergencies, and not to complain about another crewmate.” White answered while looking at Red and Brown.

“Well, if no one else has anything to say, we’ll just start right away.”

No one said anything, and shortly after, the rest of the crew unstrapped themselves and went into the cafeteria.

“Your tasks are listed on your tablet. When you’re done with them, you can do whatever you want.” White told them from behind.

Viktor looked at the grand room. A few scattered tables, with the one in the middle having a big red button on it. There was still trash from past missions, plastic wrappings and carton boxes littered the floor, some of it with half-rotten food inside.

The rest of the crew quickly spread out, some going alone, some in groups, but most alone.

“Hey, ain’t it great?” Orange’s voice came behind Viktor, and he felt a hand on his shoulder “We’re gonna make a great team, you and me, I’m certain.”

“I don’t need your help, Orange. Go away, and leave me alone.” He said and brushed Orange’s hand away, quickly walking towards one of the exits, one which had a red text ‘weapons’ above it. Taking his tablet, he turned it on. The screen came to life, and soon Viktor was met with a wide selection of options, all with colorful icons and absolutely no text.

“Having trouble?” Orange asked. Viktor turned around and saw that Orange had followed him to weapons.

“Didn’t I already say I didn’t need your help?”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am sure ‘Orange’, now please leave me alone.”

“Hey man, no need to be sour.” Orange said as he went over to one of the walls and leant up against the wall, crossed arms.

“I said, leave, not ‘go stand up the wall’.”

“Just wanted to see if you really didn’t need any help. You didn’t seem sure about what was going on when you were on the dropship.”

“And I don’t need your help. Please, go away, leave me alone.”

“Why don’t you prove to me you don’t need my help? Then I’ll leave.”

“ … fine, waste your time, I don’t care.” Viktor said as he once again turned his attention to the tablet.

He quickly looked through the wide variety of icons to choose from. A cog, a letter, a paper, lots of different kinds of megaphones and many other that he had no clue what was.

“So, what tasks you got?” Orange asked smugly.

“None of your business.” Viktor snapped, having grown increasingly frustrated by both Orange and the tablets clutter of images. He pressed the megaphone, which prompted him with a view of the area in front of the tablet, apparently seen from the tablets built-in camera. “scanning for body” It flashed with red letters.

“That’s the body scanner, used for reporting bodies of deceased crewmates.” Orange commented.

“I knew that, I was just checking if it was the same as last time.” Viktor quickly said, trying to get Orange to go away.

“You sure you don’t need my help?”

“Yes, I am sure.”

“Then I’d like to see you open your task list.”

“I don’t have to show anything to you.”

“Well, I can wait here all day.”

Viktor glared angrily at Orange before once again turning his attention to the tablet. Pressing the X in the top corner of the screen, he was once again presented with around a hundred different symbols.

“Come on, just admit it, you have no idea how you open your task list.”

“Fine, then you show me, mr. I-know-everything.” He said and gave the tablet to the Orange man.

“Wow, this sure does look a bit different than my tablet.” Orange exclaimed “Well, they must have changed it since I got mine. But it’s still got the task icon.” He pointed at one that looked like a paper with text on it, then clicked it, which caused a list with checkboxes to appear.

“Here you go, one task list for Blue.” he said and handed the tablet back to Viktor, made a small grumble, then took the tablet from him.

Navigation: Fix wiring, O2: empty garbage, Shields: fix wiring, Storage: empty garbage, Cafeteria: Download data … the list continued, all menial tasks fit for a vagrant or some kind of drug addict.

“And we’re supposed to do all of these tasks today?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah, that’s pretty normal.” Orange replied, even though Viktor had meant it more of a complaint.

“And tomorrow we get the same amount?”

“More, since this is the first day.”

“And how am I supposed to find all of these places?”

“There’s a map on the tablet. Honestly, how have you been on five missions before this?”

“That’s none of your business.” Viktor curled his lip as he replied.

“Well, come on, I also got something to do in Navigation.”

“And you assume I’m gonna travel with you?”

“Well, you don’t have to … You sure convinced me you’ve got a lot of experience.” Orange half-laughed.

“Fine, show me where Navigation is.” He muttered.

“Great, I knew we’d make a good team!” Orange said as he took the lead and walked out of the room. Viktor sighed, then followed Orange. Even though he was annoying, it seemed like he was right: Viktor wouldn’t be able to complete all of these tasks alone.

When he finally caught up to Orange, they were already at their destination. The walls even had red text spelling out ‘Navigation’ with an arrow below it, indicating that this was the room named ‘Navigation’.

“There’s a wire panel there, probably the one you gotta fix. I’ll be over here charting the course.” Orange pointed to a small plate on the wall which had a lighting-symbol on it, then to a computer inside the room.

“hmm”

Viktor went over to the panel. It looked like it could be removed, though he had no idea how to. Trying to pry it off was impossible, since it was basically part of the wall.

“How do you open this panel?”

“You just click the lightning icon, then it opens by itself.”

“Click?”

“Press it.”

Viktor pressed his index finger against the lightning icon.

“It doesn’t work.” He complained.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am sure. I’m pressing it, and it’s not opening.”   
“That’s weird, they usu -” The orange crewmates sentence was suddenly cut off by a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Viktor asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“It’s just that you - ha ha - you gotta - ha - stop pressing too.”

Viktor sent him an angry glare, then removed his finger from the panel, which made it flip down, revealing a mess of multicolored wires, all of them connected to the sides of the panel by a mess of rusty metal threads.

Orange continued laughing as he went back to his own task, leaving a grumbling Viktor to stare at the cluttered wires.

How was he supposed to ‘fix’ them? It was practically impossible to see what was going on in that mess, the wires having gotten tangled together in one big knot. He tried to look at them closely, but all of the colors confused him, just like the magazines back home did.

“You’re done yet?” Orange asked.

“No! How am I supposed to ‘fix’ these wires when all of them are tied up in a big bundle!” He said, maybe a bit too loud.

“Here, let me show.” Orange said and grabbed one of the wires where it was attached to the side of the panel.

“You just take them off here -” He said as he untangled the metal threads from their place in the panel’s side “Then you untangle it and reconnect it.”

“Honestly, is this your first mission?” He added.

“It’s my sixth - it’s just a long time since my last.” Viktor retorted.

“Yeah, we’ll just say that.” Orange chuckled as he untangled and reconnected the remaining wires, before taking the panel and flipping it up again, pressing it into the wall until it made a ‘click’ sound. When he took back his hand, the panel stayed closed.

“Come, let’s get going to the next tasks.”

“Fine, you lead the way.” Viktor said as he followed the orange crewmate down the hallway.

They continued along the hallway until they reached the ‘shields’ room where Orange watched Viktors attempt at fixing the wires. Orange himself had no tasks, so once Viktor was finally done, they continued to storage where Viktor would have to empty the garbage. When they arrived, Orange led Viktor down to the lower part of storage where he showed him a lever on the wall. Next to it was a glass pane with leaves and broken wires in it.

“You simply hold it down until all of the trash is gone.”

“hmm”

“And once it’s done we can go to Electrical.”

“I don’t think I have any tasks there.”

“But I do.”

“And you want me to go with you?”

“Yes, of course, we’re buddies, we go together.”

“Will you stop saying that word?”

“Okay, okay, Blue. Geez, you don’t have to be so grumpy all the time!”

“Will you stop being so annoying all the time?”

Orange didn’t continue, which meant that the walk to Electrical was spent in silence. As they entered, a sound of metal slamming against metal could be heard, causing Orange to tense up and run around the wall that ran through the room. Viktor quickly followed, sensing that the sound had been a bad sign.

He wasn’t prepared for the sight as he turned the corner of the wall. Over in the corner of the room, near one of the ventilation shafts Viktor had seen so many of around the ship, was a bisected body with a tan-colored suit.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thoughts I currently have is how bad everything I write is, yet I keep on writing...

Orange quickly took out his tablet and, with shaking hands, pressed the megaphone icon, then angled it so the body could be seen from the tablet’s camera. Seconds later, a blaring alarm rang through the ship. Shortly after, it stopped.

“Come, we gotta go to the cafeteria and tell the rest of the crew!” Orange said, apparently shaken up a bit by the corpse slumped in the corner. He ran out of the room and Viktor looked in the direction he went, then back at the corpse. It was a shame he hadn’t seen who had done it, but at least he knew it wasn’t Orange who was the impostor … A bit sad, since he was so annoying, but on the other hand he wouldn’t have anyone to show him how to do those tasks if he wasn’t around.

Viktor turned around and walked out the room, going through the hallway to storage, then up to the big room they had initially been in, Cafeteria.

Orange was sitting at the center table, along with Red, Yellow and Green. White came shortly after and Brown joined them a moment later.

As he walked up to the table and sat on the bench next to Orange, he saw that many of them looked nervous or stared at each other like they had done the horrible crime they had not even seen. Was this so common that they already knew why the meeting was called, or were they just naturally nervous?

It didn’t take long before Purple and Cyan came, the small child and his mother practically glued together by the hand. Tan never came.

“Where did you find him?” Red demanded as if he already knew Tan was dead.

Orange quickly answered his question “Me and Blue found Tan in Electrical. We heard the vent shut just as we arrived, but were too late to see who had done it.” Blue? He looked at his hand. Blue. Oh, right, they referred to him as ‘Blue’. How sad, to simply be referred to as a color, as if that was all you were.

“You … you mean Tan’s dead?” Yellow whimpered.

“Well, his upper half was missing, so I’m fairly certain he was dead.” Orange replied.

“So, anyone saw anyone near Medbay and Security?” Brown asked.

“What does that have to do with Tan’s death?” Purple asked. His question was met with a scowl from both Brown and Red.

“The vents on these kinds of ships are connected with other vents in the immediate area, so Medbay, Electrical and Security are all connected by the vents.” White explained.

“Yeah, dude, those jelly monsters can, like, jelly their way through the vents.” Green added.

“Me … me, Red and Green were together in Security … none of us killed … killed Tan.” Yellow stammered.

“Well, me and Cyan were in the Medbay. I didn’t see her the whole time, but most of the time.” Purple told the crew.

“Maybe the impostor stayed in the vent and waited for us to leave the room before exiting the vent?” Cyan suggested.

“Yeah, those freaks can be really sneaky, you know. How else could they rip crews apart without anyone noticing?” Brown added, a grin on his face.

“Hey, man, you shouldn’t smile. This is pretty serious: Tan’s dead and we have no clue on who did it.” Purple said, nervousness lining his voice.

“Well, we know it can’t be Blue, since he was with me the entire time.” Orange announced.

“And who says there’s only one murderous creature aboard?” Red countered.

“Ha, if there had been two we’d all be dead by now.” Brown said, his grin still on his face.

“This is leading nowhere!” White declared “Just skip this vote.”

Vote? They were going to vote already?

“Why do we vote now?” Viktor whispered to Orange.

“It’s mandatory to vote after a meeting.” He whispered back.

Everyone took out their tablets and pressed something on it. Taking out his tablet, Viktor found it to have several colored icons resembling helmets, one for each crewmate, along with a button with the text ‘skip’. The Tan one had a cross over it, indicating that he was dead. He looked at Orange, seeing that he too had taken out his tablet and pressed skip. Doing the same, the vote count got to nine, making the tablets display the votes. 9 for skip.

“Well, guess that was it.” Brown said, then got up and walked away.

“I bet it’s Brown … the way he’s acting is suspicious…” Purple murmured.

“We’re just gonna continue our tasks?” Yellow shockingly asked.

“Yeah, normal MIRA procedure.” Red replied as he gestured for Green and Yellow to follow him.

“So we’re just going to continue our tasks as well?” Viktor asked Orange.

“Yes, we’ll just continue doing our tasks” he answered.

It didn’t take long before only Orange and Viktor were left in the cafeteria.

“Well, we better get our tasks done.” Orange said, gesturing for Viktor to follow him. As much as he wanted to go alone, he hadn’t gotten Orange to show him all of the different tasks yet.

“Fine, guess we will just do our tasks.”

Viktor followed Orange out of the cafeteria, going the opposite direction Weapons was in. It didn’t take long before they passed an infirmary, then got to an engine room. It was noisy, the engine making sounds as it was operating.

“So what are we doing here?” Viktor said, a bit louder than usual.

“I saw on your task list that you had to align the engines. I have to fix the wires in this room.” Orange replied, he too in a voice that was louder than his usual voice.

“Align the engines?”

“Yeah. See that screen over there?” Orange asked, pointing towards a small screen embedded in the gigantic engine “You just have to drag the arrow around until the display goes from red to green.”

Viktor went over to the screen, a drawing of some weird shape and a line going from one end of the screen to another, both red. He took the arrow-shaped button that was near the screen, and dragged it up and down. As soon as it passed the midway point, the shape and line flashed green, then returned to red as he dragged it away from the middle.

Viktor quickly dragged it back, letting it stay where it seemingly liked to be.

“Wow, you got it right!” Orange exclaimed from behind him.

“hmm”

“Well, I guess we can continue to the lower engine now that …” Orange suddenly stopped talking as the room began to dim. “Oh no, the lights!” Orange moaned. The lights continued to darken until Viktor could see almost nothing. Then, shortly after, the room became visible again, but with a green tint.

“Come, we better go fix them since we’re close to Electrical. Just remember to stay close to me. Should deter the impostor from attacking us.”

“The impostor only attacks people who are alone?”

“Yeah, or at least prefers to.”

Well, that certainly wasn’t good. If that was true, then it would be harder for Viktor to find the impostor, since Orange seemed to like travelling with him.

“Come, let's go.” Orange said, moving closer to Viktor.

Orange led Viktor down the hallway, between two rooms named ‘Reactor’ and ‘Security’ according to the text on the floor, then into another engine room. They continued through it and got to a hallway that they travelled through. Once they reached an opening into a room, Orange went in, apparently having reached their destination.

They both entered the room, carefully stepping over the wires on the floor. Orange went over to an enormous electrical panel which he opened, revealing a display of electrical monitors, and some switches with green lights below, some lit, some not.

“Just flick the levers of the lights that aren’t on, and the lights will return.” Orange explained as he flicked the switches on, the lights returning shortly after.

The world lost its green tint as Viktors vision returned to normal.

“Oh, you already fixed it. Great!” Cyan’s voice came from behind them. They both turned around to see her and her son standing in the doorway.

“Yeah, we quickly got here and fixed the lights. Hope we got here fast enough to prevent the impostor from striking.” Orange told her.

“Well, that’s good. I think I’ll leave now, Electrical unnerves me.” Cyan hastily said and led her child out of the room.

“Me too.” Orange added, quickly leaving the room. He stopped in the doorway, waiting for Viktor to follow.

“What, you’re scared of a room?”

“Yeah. This room’s creepy. Low light, lots of wires, statistically speaking the most dangerous room to be in.”

“hmm”

“Whatever, I’m not staying here, and if you’re smart, you’d leave too.” Orange said to him as he left the room.

The most dangerous room?

He quickly followed Orange out of the room, catching up to him near the engine room.

“Why is it the most dangerous room?” Viktor asked.

“Cause it's the easiest room for an impostor to kill people in. You saw what happened to Tan, right?”

“Yes, it would be hard to not notice half a corpse.”

“it’s not something to make fun of. Seriously, if you ask anyone who've survived more than 10 missions, they’ll one hundred percent say that you should stay out of Electrical unless you got someone you trust, and one hundred percent know is a human, with you.”

“And you trust me?”

“Yeah, you were with me when Tan died. Besides, I know you’re not an impostor.”

“And how do you know?” Viktor countered.

“That’s why.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re so fucking annoying, no way an impostor would be like that.”

“I’m annoying?” Viktor said, trying to sound shocked.

“Yeah, you’re the most annoying person I’ve ever met. There’s absolutely no way you can be the impostor.”

“you too ‘Orange’. I do not understand why I am still going around with you.”   
“Cause you like me?” Orange smirked.

“You just keep believing that…” Viktor muttered.

“Anyway, you got any more tasks?” Orange asked him as if he hadn’t just insulted Viktor.

“Of course I do, this task list seems to be going on forever.”

“Well, let’s get going, the earlier we’re done, the faster we can get home. We could even ask if we could do our tasks for tomorrow.”

“hmmm”

“Anyway, you probably have to align the other engine since you aligned the first one.”

“This one?” He asked while pointing to a screen and arrow button that looked exactly like the one in the other engine room.

“Yeah, that one. I’ll wait for you to be done, and we can go to another room.”

“Fine, you just wait for me if that’s what you want.” Viktor said and walked over to the task. He quickly got the engine aligned. At least this task was one he could understand. When Orange saw, he asked for Viktor’s task list, which he showed him. Comparing it to his own, Orange explained what their route through the ship should be.

“So, we’ll go to Reactor, then security. After that we can do whatever tasks we have in Cafeteria and then O2. Then after that, we’ll go down to Storage and then Electrical”

“Fine with me.”

“Great, come, let’s get to the nuclear reactor!”

“There’s a nuclear reactor on this ship?!”

“Yeah, what else should the ship run on?” Orange seemed puzzled.

“I thought they had stopped using that a long time ago.”

“Only if you refer to those rich bastards with private spacecraft. No way MIRA would use anything but their tested-and-tried nuclear-powered reactors.” Orange said the first part in a mocking tone.

“Rich bastards?” Viktor tried to keep his voice neutral, even though it was hard with such a disrespectful statement.

“Yeah, like, all of those rich people who have fortunes they keep for themselves. Just spend it on vacations and private trips around the galaxy like it was their playground. I tell you, Blue, those are the worst of human-kind. Only thinking of themselves and no one else!”

“Let’s just focus on tasks, shall we?” Viktor asked, afraid he would end up revealing he wasn’t who he pretended to be, out of anger.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should write a note, but I don't really have anything to say.

“Great, just need to go to Storage and Electrical, and we’re done for today!” Orange exclaimed as Viktor pulled down the lever that would eject the leaves from the O2 into the void of space.

“Seriously, I don’t get it. Why can’t the ship do this by itself?” Viktor sighed.

“What, you think MIRA can afford to get automatic trash compactors?”

“I was just wondering why everything on this dumb ship is extremely outdated. Just look at the tasks we have to do. Charting the course, going out with the trash. The electrical distributor can’t even calibrate itself!”

“Blue, I gotta say, you’re the most weird crewmate I’ve ever seen. It’s like you’re from another world.”

“I’m weird? You’re the one talking to me!”

“Yeah, cause I know you’re a human.”

Viktor glared at the Orange crewmate. He’d been with him for less than half a day, and he was already fantasizing about killing him. Not that he would do it, Orange was still extremely useful when it came to tasks. Besides, he was his insurance against getting thrown out the airlock.

“Fine, I guess that is a valid argument.” he simply stated and turned around to exit the room.

“You already know the ship well enough to lead the way?” Orange questioned him before he had a chance to leave.

“Yes, I believe I have been on this ship long enough to remember its layout.”

“Great, you just show me how we get to Storage, Blue.”

“Fine, follow me then, ‘Orange’”

He continued out into the hallway at a brisk pace, turning down towards shields, Orange right behind him.

“I was wondering … why is it you don’t know anything about MIRA?” Orange asked him.

“None of your business.”

“‘Fine’, you just keep your little secret.” Orange half-laughed.

“Stop making fun of me!”

“‘Fine’ I’ll stop making fun of you.” He said, unable to stop his laughter.

Viktor could only grumble as he continued down the hallway, past shields. Arguing about it probably wouldn’t make him stop.

When they reached storage, Orange went over to the wire panel in the room, quickly opening it and then untangling all of the wires.

“This isn’t that bad. If we’re lucky we might even be done by tomorrow.” Orange told him when he was done with his task.

“Didn’t White say we were stationed here for a week?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah, he said that, but when there’s impostors they usually sabotage our work, so they usually add an extra five days to the mission length.”

“So MIRA expects impostors to board their ships?”

“Don’t know, it’s just very common.” Orange muttered.

“Why are you even here on this mission if you know there’s a high risk of an impostor boarding the ship with you?” Viktor asked.

“Well … um, I …” Orange stammered “Why are you here? You don’t seem like someone who would take a job at MIRA.” He hastily countered.

“I - it’s none of your business” Viktor replied.

“Well, then my reason for being here is none of your business either.” Orange said.

The silence that ensued lasted until they got to Electrical, with none of the two men saying anything. When they finally got to their destination, both Viktor and Orange went over to their own tasks, quickly doing them. As they worked on their tasks, Viktor let his hand glide down to his hip. The knife was still there. If he wanted to, he could quickly slice the crewmate in two, forever ending the annoying man's life. It would be easy, he had done it many times before, even though it had been on non-humanoid creatures. He withdrew his hand. Even with how annoying Orange was, he was still a human. Besides, Orange was the one showing him how to do these menial and boring tasks he otherwise would have struggled with.

“Are you done with your task?” he asked while looking over at Orange.

“Just one more.” He answered, fully focused on his task. It was some kind of colored wheel with a small thing spinning around it, and a light next to it, lighting up whenever the small metal thing passed it.

Orange pressed the button under the light as soon as it lit up, and the thing stopped spinning.

“Done!” He said, turning around to face Viktor “Well, we’re done for today, it seem.”   
“So what do we do now?” Viktor asked.

“Well, we can either ask White if we can do our tasks for tomorrow, or we can go around keeping an eye on the rest of the crew.”

“Let's just keep an eye on the rest of the crew.” He quickly said. If they did their tasks, they might end up going home early, and he hadn’t even figured out which of the crewmates were an impostor.

“Well, let’s go, then.” Orange said and went out of the room. Viktor followed him into the hallway where he caught up with him.

“So we are just going to go around and watch them do their tasks?” Viktor asked.

“Pretty much, if they aren’t already done with them.” Orange replied.

They went to the lower engine, then walked up to Security.

“Look, there’s Cyan and her son!” Viktor could hear Yellow’s excited voice.

“Probably going to show him how to sort samples.” Red replied, sounding uninterested.

“Dude, that's sick.” Green muttered.

“Hello, fellow humans.” Orange said as he and Viktor entered, drawing everyone’s attention to the two of them.

Yellow was sitting in the chair near the big camera screen, Red standing behind her. Green was sitting at the table, drawing something on a paper he had found.

“Oh, hi Orange, hi Blue. We’re watching the cameras since we’re already done with our tasks.” Yellow said happily.

“Seen anything?” Orange asked.

“Cyan went into medbay, saw White around Admin. I think Brown went down into storage.” Red answered.

“Can we watch with you?” Orange asked.

“Sure, dude, take a seat.” Green said, gesturing for them to sit … on the floor.

“There’s no more chairs, Green …” Viktor remarked.

“Then just stand up.” Red said as he stared at the big screen, apparently focused on keeping track of everyone.

Both Orange and Viktor walked up to Yellow and Red, leaving Green at the table.

“So, you think the impostor is going to walk up to a camera and kill someone?” Viktor asked.

“No, of course not, but if we see someone go into a room where we find a body, it’s probably them.” Red answered.

“Yeah, dude, those impostors like, they don’t think much.” Green told from his place behind them.

“Can we please concentrate on the cameras?” Red said, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Just one question - do you three know each other?” Viktor asked. If they did, they probably weren’t the impostors, so he’d be able to cross them off his imaginary list of suspects.

“Yeah - we met during training.” Red replied.

“Yes! Me and Green and Red met during training, right Green?” Yellow explained.

No answer.

“Green?” She repeated.

Viktor turned around to look at the green crewmate … or rather the remains of him. His body had been sliced, his top half missing, blood dripping from the top of his bottom half. He could hear a scream as Yellow turned around too, and a gasp from Orange and Red.

“Oh no!” Orange whispered as he took his tablet and called the second meeting of the day.

“Wait, so you’re saying that the five of you were in security, and when you turn around, Green’s dead?” Purple asked in disbelief. The whole crew had come to the meeting, except Green. Yellow had been crying, Red had been angry and Orange had been shocked.

“Yes, that’s what we’re telling you. We did not hear anything, we did not see anything and we didn’t notice anything until he suddenly didn’t reply to Yellow’s question.” Viktor explained the shocked crew. He had been the only of the four who hadn’t had impediments to his speech.

“How can you ‘not’ notice someone died when there’s four of you in the room?” Cyan asked, as shocked as the rest of the crew.

“We were too focused on the cameras, I believe.” He answered the woman who was clutching her child like someone could take him from her at any moment.

“Where was everyone?” White asked the rest of the crew.

“I was transferring data from Communications to Admin.” Purple told him.

“Me and -” Cyan pointed at her child “Were in Medbay.”

“We - we can confirm that she was in Medbay. We saw her go into the room on the cameras.” Orange quickly added.

“What about you, Brown?” White asked the dark crewmate.

“Ha, does it even matter? The monster is going to eat us anyway.” He sniggered while fiddling with a blue wire he had found somewhere.

“Brown, this isn’t fun, we’re dealing with a very dangerous creature here!” White said loudly in a stern tone.

“Guess we’ll say that.” Brown said as he continued to fiddle with the wire, a grin on his face.

“Well, I think it’s obvious it’s Brown … he haven’t done anything but sit with that shit-eating grin!” Red yelled.

“Red, there’s no need to be like that - we have no evidence that it’s Brown!” White told the angry crewmate “Though, it is really suspicious of you to not cooperate, Brown.”

“Hey, I’ve done nothing wrong. Been fixing all of those rusty wires in Electrical.” He replied, his smile a bit weaker. He stopped fidgeting with his wire for a moment.

“And you went in there, all alone without dying, while Green was killed in the presence of four other persons?” Red snapped, almost jumping onto the table, and probably would have if it not for Orange who held him down.

“Hey, sometimes you get lucky. But I gotta say, Isn’t it a bit of coincidence that Cyan goes into Medbay and then Green turns up dead?” Brown responded to Red’s question, still fiddling with the wire.

“What?! You’re saying it is *me* who killed Green?” Cyan said, shocked at the sudden accusation from Brown.

“Yeah, you were in Medbay when Tan got killed too. Why do you have so much to do in that room?” Brown said while looking smug, still fiddling with the wire.

“I was checking the samples! That stuff takes an eternity to react!” Cyan answered loudly.

“Everyone, calm down!” Viktor suddenly raised his voice in an attempt at silencing the angry crewmates “I think we should just skip for now, okay? We’re all too worked up at the moment to make a sensible decision.”

“You don’t seem too worked up at the death of Green…” Brown remarked.

“That’s it, Brown, one more word and I’ll throw you out the airlock myself, impostor or not!” Red yelled, showing him a clenched fist.

“Everyone, just skip, and we’ll figure out who killed Green later.” White declared, taking his tablet and pressing it. Everyone else did the same, though some of them seemed to consider their options before voting.

As the vote came, the distrust of Brown became clear, as even when the captain had told them to skip, he still got Red, Yellow and Purple’s votes.

“You’re wrong … all of you are wrong …” Brown muttered as he rose from the table and walked away, leaving his wire piece at the table.

“I’m telling you, it’s Cyan! Mark my words!” Brown shouted as he reached the hallway, continuing to walk away like it was a leisure walk through the local park.

Everyone looked a bit shocked or angry as they stood in the Cafeteria, watching Brown walk away.

Everyone except Viktor.

He had a plan.


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost can't believe I'm actually posting this terrible story.

“I still do not get why MIRA would continue to send thousands of crew up in space, just for them to get killed by impostors.” Viktor grumbled as he and Orange walked through the hallways.

“Someone has to do it.” Orange sighed.

“Why, though? I cannot see a purpose with MIRA’s existence.”

“You don’t see the purpose with MIRA’s existence?” Orange asked, shocked by Viktor’s statement.

“Yes, I do not see the purpose with MIRA’s existence.”   
“Wow” was all Orange said.

“What? You think it is weird that I do not understand MIRA?”

“Yes. It’s weird.”

“Why don’t you explain, then?”

“Then you have to promise me you won’t interrupt me.”

“You have my word, I will not interrupt you during your explanation.”

“Okay, so … where to start?” Orange seemed to think for a few seconds, before finally continuing.

“You know how there’s colonies all around the galaxy?” Orange asked Viktor, even though it probably wasn’t a question he should answer.

“All of them are made by MIRA. Without MIRA, we would never have left Earth.”

“But there are other corporations than MIRA, surely …” Viktor said   
“Hey, you said you wouldn’t interrupt me!” Orange’s word’s indicated he was angry or annoyed, but the smile and his voice told something else.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Most, if not all, of those corporations branched out from MIRA. It all started as MIRA, and to this day, MIRA is still an important - the most important - of all of those corporations. MIRA is simply the backbone of human society. If we just disbanded MIRA, 99% of all human activities in space would end immediately.”

“hmmm, I’ve never noticed their presence in my own life.” Viktor muttered, realizing too late that not only was he interrupting Orange again, he also just revealed a lot about himself.

“Seriously?” Orange seemed shocked.

“I mean - I have never been away from Earth, so how would I know.” Viktor hoped it sounded convincing.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s true …” Orange said.

“What, you don’t believe me?”

“No, you’re obviously used to being in space. Just look at Yellow! That’s how a person looks when they’re on their first trip in space!”

“Just because I am not shaking like a beggar in the cold doesn’t mean I’ve been in space before.”

“Excuse me?” Orange said, coming to a complete stop. Viktor didn’t realize Orange had stopped until shortly after, so he turned around to face the man.

“What?”

“What did you just say?”

“I said -” Viktor thought back to his statement, only now becoming aware of the fact that he had just said something a MIRA employee would never say “Why does it matter so much to you how I speak?” He quickly countered.

“Cause you obviously don't belong here!”

“What, how can you say such a thing?”

“One: you don’t know how to do even the most basic tasks.” Orange stuck his index finger up from his clenched fist and pointed to it with his other hand.

“Two: you speak very differently from the rest of the crew.” He raised his middle finger and pointed to it.

“Three: you have no clue what MIRA is.” He then raised his thumb and pointed to it.

“So what?” Viktor asked, trying to let confusion into his words.

“So what? If it wasn’t because I know you’re not the impostor, you’d have been thrown out the airlock a long time ago.”

“Let's just end this discussion here...” Viktor suggested. He had already revealed too much, and Orange knew he wasn’t a normal MIRA employee.

“Right, you just keep your secret.” Orange almost snarled the word.

“I think if it’s best we split up for now.”

“Well, see you later then!” Orange said angrily, walking away at a brisk pace.

“Fine, I don’t need you to show me how to do tasks, I can figure out myself!” He yelled at him, a bit shocked at his own anger.

He didn’t need him … he didn’t need his company … didn’t need him to show how to do dumb tasks.

Viktor quickly turned around and walked in the opposite direction of Orange. Why did it matter what Orange thought about him? Besides, he could finally go around alone and actually continue his mission. He had almost forgotten about it. He had even forgotten about his great idea he had gotten. It was actually perfect, that Orange had left him now. He knew it was either Cyan or Brown, that was clear. Green had been killed at a time when Brown had been in Electrical and Cyan in the infirmary. According to what White had said, the vent that was in Security was connected with those two rooms, so it had to be one of them.

He quickly looked around to identify his location. It seemed like he had wandered all the way to Weapons. Where had Brown or Cyan gone?

He turned towards the Cafeteria. He could go to the camera room, and then he could watch the screens until he found one of the two, and then he could go to them and follow them around. If someone died while he followed them, it would be the other one, and if not, then it would probably be that person.

He smiled at his plan as he walked through the Cafeteria. It was a good plan, and he would finally figure out who the impostor was. He went through the hallway, past the Infirmary, which was apparently called “Medbay”. No one were inside.

He continued towards the engine room, when he suddenly could hear someone running through the hallway, panting heavily.

He continued along the hallway, into the engine room just about to turn the corner, the sound getting louder and louder, until suddenly someone slammed straight into him, with a force that knocked both him and the other person to the ground.

“Thank MIRA, it’s you, Blue!” Purple’s voice came “I - I just … I need to get to the button!” He said loudly while trying to get to his feet.

“Hold on, Purple, what’s the matter?” Viktor asked, quickly getting to his feet and trying to get the panicked crewmate to calm down.

“I just saw the impostor! She killed - she killed them!” Purple said, clearly frightened by the impostor.

“Hey, take it easy. We’re two now, we’re safe.” He said, remembering what Orange had said about impostors prefering to attack lonely crewmates over pairs, hence why Orange had wanted to travel with Viktor in the first place.

“Who is the impostor?” Viktor asked, even though he already knew the answer, considering Purple had said “she”. Nevertheless, a confirmation would be great, better safe than sorry.

“Cyan! Cyan killed Red and Yellow in Security! I think she saw me! I need to get to the button, Blue, we need to get her out!” Purple pleaded, trying to get past him.   
Viktor held him back. If he got to the button, then Cyan would be thrown out, certainly not what he wanted.

“Please, we need to get to the button before she comes! We’ll both die if we don’t call a meeting right now!” Purple screamed, trying to move past Viktor, though to no avail, Viktor was simply too strong for Purple to force him away.

“I’m sorry, Purple, but I can’t allow that.” Viktor said coldly as he reached for his right hip, grasping the knife in his hand.

“What - what are you talking about?! Blue, let me past! If you don’t, we’re all gonna die!” Purple screamed.

If this had been one of those action movies that poor people watched for entertainment, Viktor would probably have said something along the lines of “Only you.” or “Not all of us.”, but he was silent as he took the knife and jammed it through the purple crewmates stomach. Purple stared in horror at Viktors hand, which was clutching the weapon that went straight through his gut, blood dripping out. He made a few gasps, then let out a silent scream as Viktor tugged at the knife, slicing his skin and suit alike, until there was a large gaping wound, then pulled it out, its blade stained red. Guts and blood began spilling out, with Purple looking at it in shock, until he finally fell to his knees and then collapsed on top of his own blood and internal organs.

It had been pretty much as Viktor expected. Why all of those war-veterans and security officers with PTSD claimed that it was something you would never forget was beyond Viktor. He thought his plan through again as he crouched in front of Purple, using the dark suit to wipe the blood from the blade.

All he had to do now was to wait for Cyan to show up, then he’d shoot her, hide her body and then wait for someone to find a body. Orange said he knew he was a human. Brown had been acting very weird, so blaming him would be easy. Besides, he could just argue with the fact that it had to be either him or Cyan.

When he was done cleaning his knife, he looked up and saw his prey. Cyan was standing in the hallway a few meters from him, looking at him with disbelief in her eyes. Her son was next to her.

“But … but you’re not an impostor!” She exclaimed. He stood up and looked at the Cyan impostor. She looked both shocked and relieved.

“Why - why did you kill him?” she asked him.

“He was going to get you ejected, couldn’t let that happen.” He said nonchalantly as he returned the knife to its hidden spot.

“I - I don’t know what to say … thanks - I guess …” She said, the Cyan impostor visibly starting to relax “I will never be able to repay you for what you have done … you saved me and my son -” She said, looking at Viktor with … Admiration? Gratitude? Respect? Viktor had no clue, as he hadn’t seen anything like that, but she obviously thought Viktor had done this to save her, and clearly saw him as someone she could trust. Too bad he just wanted to kill her himself.

“Thanks mister Blue” the little child said, looking at him like he had just rescued him from a fire or some other dangerous situation. So innocent and naive …

He slowly moved his hand down his side, letting it rest on the hidden gun. Just a quick flick, and he’d bring down his quarry. Another one to take out the small one. He’d get his prize, the only reason he was on this forsaken ship, the reason why he had spent so much time with Orange, the reason why he had done all of these dumb menial tasks.

But it was as if something held his hand in a tight grasp, not letting it move. He tried to get a hold on the weapon, but he couldn’t get his fingers to wrap around it.

All he had to do was to do this one little action, and Cyan and her son would be dead in an instant, lying on the floor just like Purple. Poor Cyan and her little son.

Instead he slowly turned around and walked away, not looking back at the impostor and her child.

He would kill her later.

But not right now.

He could hear Cyan say something behind him.

A promise of some sort.

He couldn’t hear it.

The emergency alarms blocked out all other sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any more stories ready, so once all chapters for this one is posted, I think it'll be a few weeks before I begin posting a new one. I'm currently writing another story, even though it's probably really bad.


	7. Chapter seven

As Viktor sat in the Cafeteria, the rest of the crew came running into the room. By the rest, he meant what little remained of it. Only Brown, Orange, White, Cyan and himself were left, the rest lying around the ship in pools of their own blood.

“I just found both Red AND Yellow dead in Security!” Orange said.

“Where’s Purple?” White asked.

“Dead too.” Viktor quickly replied.

“What?!” White looked shocked.

“Dead?” Orange questioned.

“Dead.” Viktor repeated, his voice cold and without feeling.

“Why didn’t you report the body, then?” Brown asked, a smirk on his face.

“I was about to, but then the alarm rang!” Viktor said angrily at the crewmate.

“Hold on, where did you find him?” Orange asked.

“He was in the engine room, the one you call the upper engine.” He replied. Images of Purple came to his mind, the blood on the floor and his insides on the inside no more.

“That’s awfully close to Security … you could have killed Red and Yellow and then Purple.” Brown sneered, for the first time without a grin on his face.

“Hold on, it’s not Blue. He was with me the entire time when Tan died.” Orange quickly said to the brown crewmate.

“And how do you know there’s not two?” Brown countered “It’s him and Cyan, I’m telling you.”

“No, I haven’t killed anyone … I would never kill anyone!” Cyan protested, holding her child close to her.

“What an impostor would say …” Brown curled his lip as he stared daggers at Cyan “Isn’t it suspicious that as soon as Blue goes alone, a lot more people get killed?”

“Or maybe you saw your opportunity to cast blame on me.” Viktor retorted. Brown stared at him, malice in his eyes as he pointed a finger at him.

“Blue is the impostor, along with Cyan. If you’re smart, you’re gonna see through his lies!”

“Says the one laughing whenever someone dies!” Cyan yelled at him.

“Aha, someone’s angry? Maybe you don’t like to hear the truth?” Brown sniggered as he shifted his position to something more relaxed.

“We have to throw Cyan out the airlock. But don’t worry, Cyan, we can take your son to MIRA’s lab and get him examined. Maybe we can finally figure out more about you monsters.” He said sounding slightly uninterested, as if the meeting was pointless.

“Don’t you dare threaten me or my son, or I’ll kill you myself!” Cyan screamed at him.

“So you you want to kill me? Sounds like someone’s admitting to being an impostor.” Brown looked smug as he said the words.

“Brown, that’s enough!” White demanded “We need real evidence here, not assumptions and guesses.”

“But what do we have?” Orange asked, sounding like he had run out of hope.

“Well, we know only Brown or Cyan could have killed Green.” Viktor said “Cyan was in the Medbay and Brown claimed to be in Electrical at the time, so only one of those two could have done it.”

“Or you” Brown said, looking at Viktor.

“What do you mean!?” Orange asked, stunned by Brown’s outrageous claim.

“It’s obvious - if you, Red, Yellow and Blue were in Security, and you were all focused on the cameras - how can you be sure Blue didn’t kill Green?”

“That’s - that makes absolutely no sense, Brown! Why would I kill someone in a room with four other persons?” Viktor said, astounded by what Brown said.

“Because you prepared for this … You planned on using that as your defense.”

“It’s not Blue!” Orange claimed “There’s no way he’d be an impostor!”

“And how do you know? Those freaks can be extremely smart.” Brown countered.

“It’s obvious it’s him! Look how he’s turning us on each other!” Cyan said angrily.

“I’m not turning you on each other, I’m telling the truth!” he protested.

“Truth?! You mean lies!” Cyan sneered at him.

“Hold on, everyone, we need some real evidence, not these accusations!” White’s voice made Cyan and Brown stop their quarrel.

“Well, we know it’s either Brown or Cyan …” Orange said.

“Or Blue.” Brown added.

“Shut up, Brown!” Cyan yelled at him.

“Stop it, you two, or you’re both going overboard!” White boomed.

“That’s actually a pretty good idea, just eject both of us.” Brown said nonchalantly.

“You serious?” Orange asked, disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah, just throw both of us out.” Brown repeated.

“No way, I’m not sacrificing myself just to get Brown out of this ship!” Cyan protested.

“We can’t do that. I won’t throw an innocent overboard.” White said, though it didn't sound convincing.

“Well, I don’t care about getting ejected as long as that” he pointed at Cyan “is going with me.”

“You aren’t innocent, you bastard!” Cyan yelled.

“Everyone, calm down, and please keep your voice down.” Viktor said. He waited a bit before continuing “Look at Cyan.”

Everyone turned their gaze to Cyan, who was clutching her child defensively. The child had tears rolling down it’s face and a big frown.

“Would you want to throw her out of this ship, when you know there’s a risk of her being innocent?”

White and Orange looked ashamed, apparently having considered Brown’s suggestion.

“We have to do something … that we know.” He thought for a second before continuing “But I think it’s best if we throw out Brown …”

Brown stared daggers at Viktor.

Viktor quickly continued his speech before Brown could say anything.

“When Purple died, I had been with Cyan for some time. I don’t think she would have been able to kill all three of them in the time before that. But Brown…”

Viktor was silent for a short amount of time, before he pointed to Brown. Everyone looked towards Brown.

“He hasn't done anything but throw around accusations. He always travelled alone, while almost everyone else was part of a group at some point. Now, if that isn’t suspicious, I don’t know what is.”

Everyone slowly began nodding, apparently agreeing on what Viktor said.

“What, you seriously believe what he’s saying?” Brown stood up from the bench, his gaze flicking between the rest of the crew uneasily.

“Well, I mean, it does make sense…” Orange said.

White nodded.

“I think it’s time we vote.” Viktor announced, taking his tablet and putting it on the table.

Five differently colored helmets were shown on the screen. Five other differently colored helmets were also shown, but with a cross above them. Brown, Orange, White, Cyan and Blue. Those who were still alive, soon one less. Tan, Green, Yellow, Red and Purple all had a red cross above them, each one having died a gruesome death at the hands of Cyan, or in Purple’s case, Viktor himself.

It was without regret, shame or remorse that he pressed the brown helmet, then confirming his vote. The rest of the crew did the same, one by one. First Cyan, then Orange and finally White.

Brown looked scared, as he with shaking hands placed his vote on Cyan.

The results were revealed shortly after.

Four for Brown.

One for Cyan.

“No, you’re not serious! It’s not me!” Brown tried to object, but to no avail. As if they had they had done it a thousand times before, Viktor stood up from the bench, along with Orange and they both advanced on Brown, who backed away.

“Please, it’s not me! It’s her!” He pointed at Cyan, but White simply shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Brown, but the votes weren’t in your favor.” Viktor said.

Brown tried to turn around and run, but Viktor and Orange managed to get hold of an arm each before he could flee.

“It’s not me! You’re making a mistake!” He screamed as they dragged the writhing crewmate towards the airlock.

“Open the airlock!” Viktor commanded, prompting White to come over and press a button near the Cafeteria’s airlock.

“No, you gotta believe me!” Brown still tried to break free from Orange and Viktor’s grip, but he wasn’t strong enough.

The airlock's interior door opened, and Viktor and Orange pushed Brown inside at the same time, causing him to stumble and fall into the small room. White quickly made the door close again, trapping Brown inside.

He quickly got to his feet and began banging his hands against the glass, still screaming.

“It’s not me! It’s not me!”

Then he was sucked out. White had pressed the button that would open the exterior doors of the airlock, an opening directly out to the infinite emptiness called space.

Brown floated away from the spacecraft, still screaming as he waved a clenched fist at the crew that had damned him.

Then the airlocks exterior doors closed, and Viktor lost sight of him. What a death, to float through space, knowing that you had limited time, just waiting until the oxygen ran out so you could slowly suffocate in your suit, becoming a lifeless corpse flying among the stars, in an empty void.

“Well, that was it, I guess …” White muttered.

“So we’re safe now?” Orange asked.

“We’re safe now … Cyan whispered, though Viktor couldn’t determine who she said it to.

The crew slowly spread out into the Cafeteria, Orange sitting on a bench on one of the outer tables and White simply staring out the glass of the Cafeteria’s windows that showed just how endless space really was.

“Thanks … I … you saved me and my son, and I cannot be grateful enough” Cyan said, her arms wrapping around Viktor, not unlike Edward had done earlier that day.

Earlier that day.

It felt like such a long time had passed, but Viktor knew it hadn’t been very long, probably not more than a few hours.

It took an eternity before Cyan released Viktor. She got back to her son and took him by the hand.

He’d come here to kill her …

That evening, Viktor had wandered around the ship, trying to get his thoughts straight. He’d seen Orange, White and Cyan a few times, but he’d always turned around immediately when he spotted them. He had ended up in the Navigation room, staring out the giant window, the only one on the ship besides the Cafeteria and Weapons. It also had a really nice chair, almost as good as the ones he had at home, which was a plus.

‘home’

It didn’t really feel like anything to Viktor - just a word, a place to be lonely. He pushed the thought away. He didn’t want to think about it.

“Hello?” Cyan’s voice came from outside the room.

“What?” Viktor responded, still staring into the empty abyss.

“I just saw you were all alone …”

“And you decided now was a good time to kill me?” Viktor half-joked. He didn’t think Cyan would kill him, but he couldn’t be entirely sure. Impostors were dangerous creatures, as far as he knew. The science magazine he had read presented them as mimics willing to do anything to kill and eat humans.

“No! I would never do that … you saved me! And my son!” Cyan protested, walking up in front of the chair so Viktor could see her. She didn’t have her child with her.

“Where is he?” He asked, looking around the room. Cyan pointed to somewhere behind him. Over in the corner of the room, the little cyan child was playing with a blue wire. Completely focused on whatever game he played, as if he was in another world.

“And you feel safe enough to let him be so far from you?” Viktor asked the impostor.

“Y - yes … I - I feel a lot safer around you, after - why - why did you do that? You’re a human … you should be telling the rest of the crew.” Cyan was now on her knees, leaning up against the chair with her chest at the height of the armrest, her head angled so she looked up at him.

Why? Viktor hadn’t wanted to save them … he’d wanted to kill them. And he could. He could blame White, say he was wrong about Brown. He could draw his knife, stab her. Draw his gun, shoot her. Then there’d only be the small one left. He could kill him too, he was used to killing after all. Used to killing animals. They were animals, right? They weren’t humans, that was for sure.

“I understand if you don’t want to say why … I just want to make it clear that I don’t want to kill you, or hurt you in any way …” Cyan said, trying to get eye contact with him. She had put her hand on top of his.

It was as if the world was still for a moment.


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update this daily ... but ... I mean, I know it's silly ... dumb even, but I can't ignore the feeling like I'm about to post the worst ending to an already horrible story,  
> Anyway, only 2 days too late.

The hallways were empty, the only sounds came from the computers, engines and other mechanical instruments that could be found all over the ship. It was morning, though you wouldn’t know that, since the only view of the outside world was that of an endless empty void known as space. Well, not that empty, there were stars, planets, other ships and perhaps a few thousand crewmates and impostors floating around, all dead of course. At least one of them would be wearing a brown suit.

To think that just a day ago, ten people had boarded the ship, eleven with the child, and now only four remained, five child included.

Of course, it wasn’t really all that uncommon for only four crewmates to return home alive, crews actually rarely getting back home without at least one casualty. 

Viktor hadn’t known whether or not to expect waking up at all. Even though Cyan had told him she had no intention of killing him, he wasn’t entirely sure if he trusted her or not. As he woke up, he noticed he was in the Navigation rooms chair, apparently having fallen asleep in it. After getting up from it, he had slowly stumbled out of the room, only to trip on a sleeping Cyan who apparently thought the doorway was a bed.

Walking out into the hallway, he moved towards Weapons, then Cafeteria, where he found a sleepy White. Orange was sitting next to him, eating something that seemed like some of that stuff military units ate when far away from their homeworld.

“Hey, you up yet, or are you still asleep?” Orange teased Viktor. He grumbled as a response as he sat down on the bench opposite of the two other crewmates.

“So, how are you doing?” Orange asked him.

“I am fine, now leave me alone.” He replied.

“You want something to eat? We’ve got a lot of food, just out in storage. It’s in the big box labeled ‘food’” Orange said, as if he hadn’t heard Viktor.

“Is all the food that stuff?” He asked.

“What stuff?” Orange asked, but it wasn’t a question “This stuff?” he pointed to what he was eating.

“Yes, that stuff.” Viktor answered.

“Of course, that’s always what MIRA crews get.” Orange said “Come, let’s get some for you too!” he added and rose from his seat, as if Viktor had already agreed to go out and get some of that … stuff that was apparently food.

He walked towards the hallway that led to Storage, gesturing for Viktor to join him. Viktor reluctantly followed, he had to eat something at some point, so why not do it now?

As they reached Storage, Orange went over to one of the crates and opened it, revealing more of the ‘food’. He took one, then handed it over to Viktor. It looked dry, a desert probably had more liquid in it.

“So, why is it you’re so unfamiliar with MIRA?” Orange suddenly asked.

“That’s none of your business.” he retorted as he bit down on the crispy thing he had been given. It tasted bland, nothing like what he was used to.

“Why, why is it that you do not want to answer?” Orange had gone over to the wall and was now leaning up against it, his arms crossed while he observed Viktor.

“Because I do not want to share that information with you.” He answered.

“Well, you should, because otherwise I’m going to tell the rest of the crew.” Orange threatened.

“What - what do you mean by that?”

“Oh, you think you’re smart, don’t you? But you haven’t been smart enough.” His voice was now far away from his usual one, much more serious than he had ever been.

“You see, after we threw out Brown, I looked through the ship's mission logs, and guess what? Someone’s identity is a bit out of order.”

“So you’re implying I am an impostor?” Viktor prepared himself mentally. If Orange tried to do anything, he wasn’t defenseless.

“No, no dear Blue, if you were an impostor, who killed Tan? No, you’re not an impostor, but you aren’t a crewmate either.” Orange said, this time more like his usual self. “But I can prove you’re not who you’re trying to look like.”

“What do you want me to say?” Viktor looked through the hallway, into the Cafeteria. White wasn’t there anymore, and he couldn’t see Cyan.

“I want you to tell the truth - why are you here, when you so obviously doesn’t belong here?”

He pondered the demand for a moment. He couldn’t tell him the true story - that was obvious. Besides, would Orange even believe it?

“I was sent here … by my organization - to capture a live impostor.” Viktor said, even as he could hear it didn’t sound convincing.

“By throwing them out the airlock? Sure as hell that’s how you capture an impostor.” Orange laughed.

“Let’s just say it didn’t go as planned, allright?” Viktor played along, trying his best to sound like he actually meant what he said.

“Well, guess I’ll have no choice but to believe you.” Orange stated and quickly went through the hallway, back to the cafeteria.

Well, that certainly went better than expected, even though Orange probably hadn’t been convinced by Viktors lie. Maybe he had only wanted him to confirm he wasn’t a normal crewmate?

He took another bite of his food. It still felt like nothingness on his tongue.

The rest of the day had been pretty much the same as the previous day, except there were a lot fewer crewmates. He had seen White in the admin room, where he was typing in death-reports. Orange had been spending most of his day walking around doing tasks, repairing wires and generally getting the ship in a better state. He himself had just wandered around aimlessly. He hadn’t seen Cyan the whole day, and so far he had checked in every room except Communications. As he neared the room, he could hear voices. Cyan was talking to her son, who in turn laughed.

“You in there?” Viktor asked when he reached the doorway. It was a silly question, considering he could see her.

“Yes … we’re in here.” She replied, standing up from where she had been sitting. The child didn’t get up.

“What is it?” Cyan asked him. She looked a little nervous, and she didn’t leave her child's side.

“I was just wondering … If you’d answer some questions.” Viktor proposed.

“Sure.”

“So … why is it you’re doing this?” He asked her.

“Doing what?” she seemed puzzled.

“Boarding ships, killing humans.”

“It’s … to make a long story short, it’s for survival…” She broke eye contact with Viktor.

“For survival?”

“Yes … it’s - you humans destroyed our homeworld! All of our prey went extinct!” She sounded and looked upset.

“Oh, I am really sorry to hear that.” Viktor said in a low voice.

“No, it’s - it’s not your fault … it’s just that …”

“Just what?” Viktor pressed her to continue her sentence.

“It’s just that … it’s been easy, killing you humans … but now …”

“Now what?” He was a bit surprised by his own tone, but it felt like he was about to discover something important.

“I used to think of them as our prey, petty creatures just there for slaughter … but…” She looked directly at him, tears forming in her eyes. “When you saved me … It’s - it’s like realizing your food has thoughts and a life of their own!” She cried, and began shedding tears.

Cyan completely broke down and wrapped her arms around Viktor, letting herself become limp as he tried to keep her from falling. “Me too…” Viktor whispered, too low for Cyan to hear.

They just stood there, Cyan crying like a child, with Viktor trying to comfort her to the best of his abilities.

As the sun went down behind the enormous buildings of the city on the horizon, a man was walking back and forth near one of the local launchpads. He was wearing a fine jacket known as a ‘tuxedo’. Once in a while, he would stop and look at the sky, as if something was approaching and soon would be close enough to be seen.

“Come on, Edward, he’s probably doing fine.” He said to himself as he resumed his slow pace.

He had been waiting all day, ever since ‘The Extrestia’ had sent a message about the completion of their mission and the return of the crew. As with anything you could expect from MIRA, there had been no announcement about which crewmates had survived.

It had been a week since he had last seen Viktor, and he hoped he would see him again soon.

As he raised his head once again to look at the darkening sky, he saw something. It started as a small light, but soon became larger until he could clearly make out the outline of a MIRA space shuttle. He almost wanted to wave at the coming shuttle, but he knew no one would be able to see him do it, the shuttle being too far away.

He went over to the edge of the launchpad, the minimum distance you had to be during launch and landing.

As the shuttle began coming down, engines roaring, it slowed its descent until it finally hit the ground. Then, after a short amount of time, the massive metal door opened, allowing the crew to exit.

First came a white crewmate, who walked out of the shuttle at a slow pace, then began walking faster as he went for the MIRA launch control building.

Shortly after came one in orange, going towards Edward. Directly towards him.

“Hi, you must be Edward!” he said.

“How do you know my name?” Edward asked, taking a step back.

“Oh, Blue told me.” The orange man said.

Blue. That was the color Viktor had.

“Is he still alive?” Edward asked.

“Yes, he’s still alive. But he asked me to give you this.” the orange-suited man shoved something into his hand.

Edward looked at the thing he had been given as the orange man walked away. It was a paper note.

He quickly unfolded it, reading it.

_Dear Edward_

_Before telling you what I want to tell you, I just want to make it clear that you have been a good friend, The best I’ve ever had. If it wasn’t for you, I would probably have been even more bored than I already were. I appreciate everything you have done for me all these years._

_However, due to recent events, I doubt that I will ever see you again._

_When I first boarded the The Extrestia, I was looking, observing, trying to find my prey._

_But no matter how hard I looked I couldn’t find it._

_I didn’t know why at first._

_I know now._

_You see, one may be so intent on fulfilling one's own personal quests that you forget to consider the situation of others._

_I was looking for my quarry, but I was so blinded by my quest, that I didn’t realize I was hunting an equal._

_I don’t expect you to understand my decision. All I ask for you is to accept it._

_Please do not try to contact me anymore._

_Please erase all traces of my trip to the ‘The Extrestia’._

_Thanks in advance._

_Yours truly_

_\- Viktor_

Edward looked up from the paper and out on the area around him. There, on the field near the launchpad, in direction of the town walked a crewmate in blue and one in cyan, a small cyan child between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it. My second story is now done.  
> Now back to work on writing more stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any mistakes I've made...


End file.
